


Life Lessons From Laguna

by crankyoldman



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Other, honk, incestfail, omgincestroleplay, sqwhalefail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a very very silly drawing done in MS Paint because my friends are awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons From Laguna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/gifts), [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Same As It Never Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134394) by [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira), [seventhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe). 



> PS: I CAN'T DRAW.
> 
> This is totally something I saw when I read Chapter 4.


End file.
